The Fourth
by Sixx Killer
Summary: It was a second. A split second that he remained in the light, but in that moment, my heart dropped. It couldn't be! "You had everything! And that's not enough! Everything I desired you had! How dare you throw something like that away! From now on all you will do is want! You shall never be satisfied with life, you shall never be truly happy Alfred…" America X Capital OC Oneshot


**Doing the 100 Theme Challenge with various animes.**

**This is number 20. Defeated.**

**The Fourth**

The fourth of July. The date it happened. Night had swept in, and all I could see were the shapes and shadows of angry men, as we carried on blindly in our conquest to stop the Americans. I was tired, hurting, and my clothes were stained with what I hoped was not my own blood, as I dragged on, trying desperately not to fall to exhaustion. Rain poured down like bullets being fired from the sky, and soaked my body to the core, numbing my leg in the process.

"Alexa!" I heard a voice beg, through the hellish war cries. Looking to my side, I watched as Mathew fell into the sloppy mud floor, a man running towards him, knife ready.

"no!" I cried, as if shouting could stop the attacker, and hurdled myself towards Canada, grabbing his gun that now laid on the floor. I shot the attacker, another man I would add to my sins. Crouching to Mathews aid, I did not even think to reload, and looking back, I'm glad I didn't.

I was in utter shock, Mathews body was bloody, beaten, and horrifyingly defeated, covered in a disgusting slimy mix of blood and dirt. Mathew's eyes looked up in a daze, and widened as reality hit him.

"Look ou-" it was too late, by the time I had turned around, a large silver blade had sliced across my body, rendering me useless. I screamed in almighty agony, as I too fell into the brown like slush. Blinded by pain, I felt around for my pistol, my body begging me to stop as I tried to find the weapon. Bingo! Pulling it out of my pocket, I rolled to my side, so I could see the shadow of my attacker. Shakily I raised the pistol, as he was far too distracted by the battle in the distant, and then, just I was about to shoot, he stood in the moonlight.

It was a second. A split second that he remained in the light, but in that moment, my heart dropped in a indescribable depression. It couldn't be! I was mad! I had to find out. Dropping my weapon, I worked against my body, trying desperately to get up, the battle had ended here, and was now travelling close and closer to where England stood, with the last resorts. I was on my hands and feat, so close, when I felt something warm grab my leg. I looked, to see Mathew reaching for me in desperation, his eyes locked with mine, as he whispered

"Don't. Please. Don't do this to yourself." I shivered. But it couldn't be…Mathew would tell me if it was!

"I'm sorry." I chocked, as I pulled my leg from him, and shakily got up.

I knew where they would be, by now they would be at the other end of the burning village, where my big brother was waiting. Please, don't let it be him! Limping through the orange town, a blaze by the horrid monster of death, slowly becoming ash, people ran opposite me, screaming in fear. I cried. Crying tears of horror and pain, I forced on, I had to see! Reaching the edge of the village, I saw the battle field in the distance, English men laid around me in an eternal slumber. Hiding behind a broken building, I looked off in the distance and what I saw…broke me.

The boy who I had looked up to, heard about, and hated of his selfish and confusing desire, was also the man I had wanted, loved, and wished to spend the rest of my life with. This person, surrounded by his blind followers of blue stood before my brother, on his knees, defeated. We had lost. The man spoke, with a familiar voice so strange

"I remember when you were…great…" Fearing for my brother life, hurting by this man's actions, and angered by this boys statement, I ran to my brother and stood in front of him, a human barrier for anyone who planned on shooting him.

"As long as I remain standing…" I said, my voice bitter and rough, eyes piercing like daggers.

"Britain will always be great!" How dare he! He could destroy my heart, betray my brother, but he can never take this countries pride!

"London…" I heard Arthur whisper, before he finally collapsed from exhaustion behind me.

"L London!" Finally I looked at Alfred, sorry, America in the eye, as they widened in the realisation of whom I was.

Alexa, was not only the girl who ended up ship wrecked in America, the girl whose life he had saved. The girl who he fell in love with, and promised to be with forever under the name of Alfred, was also London. The younger sister of man he had betrayed and destroyed. Villagers had now appeared, cautiously helping Arthur, and taking him back to be recovered.

"I curse you!" I shouted, as burning tears sliced down my face, voice wobbling making my threat sound almost pathetic.

"You had everything! And that's not enough! Everything I desired you had! How dare you throw something like that away! From now on all you will do is want! Want. Want. Want. That will be the American way! You shall never be satisfied with life, you shall never be truly happy Alfred…" I broke off in sobs, looking down, I have never hurt so bad in my life. I felt as if a blade had cut out my heart, burned and wrecked it, before forcing it back into my chest, only to hurt me some more.

"Alexa..." he whispered.

"It's London you traitor!" I screamed at him, before turning around, and running away. Running and running and running, before I was lost, alone, and helpless.

What nobody understands is, even when they found me and brought me home, I remained Lost, alone and so completely and utterly helpless.


End file.
